


wrap yourself around me

by heartche



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom Renjun, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Renjun, Rut, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Sub Jeno, alpha jeno, omega renjun, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartche/pseuds/heartche
Summary: “Should I even let you fuck me?” Renjun wonders, tightening his grip on Jeno’s cock until he stops moving below him.Or; Jeno's rut is approaching - kind of. Renjun indulges him.





	wrap yourself around me

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self-indulgent and also to force letizia to read renjun smut :)
> 
> hope you all enjoy <3

Jeno has been on edge for days.

It’s not exactly rocket science; the boy isn’t much of a mystery to solve as he is a book that falls open at the simplest touch. He has yet to master the art of being subtle, even when it’s apparent that he’s been bouncing some techniques off Donghyuck lately.

Renjun has to give credit where credit is due; it took him a whole lot longer to catch on this time than he usually does.

Three days to be exact. Three days of passing implications, burning touches.

Three days of Jeno rubbing his hands up Renjun’s back even after he proclaimed he wasn’t cold. Three days of Jeno slipping into the seat next to Renjun in the back row of the SUV that takes them home after practice, and resting against his shoulder. Three days of Jeno curling his fingers around Jisung’s arm mid play fight with Renjun backstage, or around Donghyuck’s shoulder when he was leaning in close to talk to Renjun on stage, or Jaemin’s knee where he had his leg swung over Renjun’s whilst playing video games one night.

It comes down to this; Jeno’s head resting against Renjun’s thighs on a quiet night, the comfort of fingers running through his chocolate brown hair seemingly enough to make him listless under Renjun’s touch.

The movie buzzes softly in the background. Renjun wouldn’t be able to tell what is happening, his mind running wild with thoughts of their own.

There is something in the air that’s been bugging him ever since Jeno pushed past him on the way to the studio this morning. Oddly enough, it’s been clouding his mind, even more so than Jaemin’s dumb expensive vanilla body lotion always tends to do.

Renjun waits for the TV channel to cut to a commercial break, before he halts the movement of his fingers barely long enough to state, “You reek of upcoming rut.”

Jeno, who has shown no sign of still being conscious apart from the occasional too uneven breath, the past half an hour, tenses visibly at that.

“Um.” It’s quiet for a long moment, as though he is unsure what to say. “I guess so.”

“Aren’t you on suppressants?”

“Of course, I am.” Jeno retorts, sounding so outright horrified at the sheer retrospect of being off them, Renjun can’t help but snort.

He curls his fingers around Renjun’s knee to heave himself into a sitting position, one shoulder pressed against the backrest of the sofa to look at him.

The movement makes a new whiff of lavender burn through Renjun’s nose. Jeno makes an irritated noise when he wrinkles it at that — dramatically and with the sole intention to get a reaction out of him.

It’s a _phantom rut_. Renjun would’ve realized sooner — especially after Donghyuck had to fight one just a few weeks ago — if it weren’t for the fact that Jeno hasn’t had one in over a year.

It doesn’t happen often. Technically, it shouldn’t happen at all, but that doesn’t make it uncommon.

More like the opposite; suppressant work fine, but only to some extent. They harbor more flaws and side effects than they do benefits. It’s just that those are greater in comparison.

Especially when you’re an unmated alpha — one who hasn’t undergone the intensity of a raw rut in over three years — spending every breathing second of your day alongside likewise unmated omegas.

Sometimes — Jeno swears on the fact that it happens completely randomly, even when Donghyuck always fusses that it’s _all on Jaemin for trying to work me up all the time_ — rut-like symptoms flare up without inducing a real rut.

They’re watered down, easy to stifle with a higher dosage. Or, as an au natural option; a good fuck.

“It’s not a rut.” Jeno states needlessly. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he lowers his gaze, avoiding eye contact. Renjun wished Donghyuck had just a fraction of Jeno’s modesty in him. “But I’ll ask manger-hyung to double my dosage tomorrow, just to be a hundred percent safe.”

“You could go ask now.” Renjun says with a shrug. “It must be uncomfortable.”

Jeno lift his gaze from where he’s been following his index finger draw vague patterns against the backrest of the sofa. “It is.”

“But?” Renjun coaxes.

Jeno hesitates. “I don’t– My dosage is already so high, I don’t wanna… risk it.”

As far as Renjun is concerned, it’s only half a lie. He knows Jeno struggles with having to take twice as much suppressants as to the rest of them. He also knows that the more and longer you infuse your body with it, the harder it is to fully exude, were you ever to try and get off them completely.

More than anything though, it’s fun to tease Jeno. Renjun is confident in his ability of knowing what buttons to press with him, which ones to keep his fingers on.

He pinches his bottom lip between two fingers, hand settling on the inside of Jeno’s thigh, too high to be friendly, when he presses, “That really the reason?”

Cheeks turning a healthy red in an instant, Jeno presses his head against the back of the sofa. So close, his temple brushes against Renjun’s shoulder, when he inhales deeply, desperately.

Renjun squeezes his thigh over the material of his sweatpants, lightly, smile curling around his lips when Jeno’s leg jerks at that.

“_Renjun_.” He mutters, small and breathy, up against the fabric of the sofa.

With the way lavender seems to take over every inch of the living room, Renjun can’t help but be glad he can’t smell himself. Judging by Jeno’s reaction though, he must stink.

And, of course, it isn’t as much on Jeno as it is on the unpredictability of hybrid nature. And it isn’t like Renjun isn’t half as annoying whenever he heedlessly forgets to take his morning dosage (a way to frequent occurrence), but still. Teasing Jeno is too much fun, in all the best ways; how responsive he is, how easily he caves in.

“You were trying to scent me.” Renjun states, feigning dissatisfaction. “The last couple of days. Weren’t you?”

Jeno doesn’t even try to deny it, voice coming out muffled against the cushion. “You know I can’t help it.”

“Look at me.”

Jeno does so, instantly. Faint pink lines cave his cheeks, obvious when he tilts his head to the side. It makes Renjun’s stomach curl with something more familiar than it should be.

He touches his palm against Jeno’s cheek to feel how hot it burns under his fingertips, thumb rubbing along edge of his jaw. “How bad is it?”

Jeno has it in him to look at least somewhat sheepish when he leans into the touch, gentle sigh slipping past his lips. “Please.”

It’s hard to say no to Jeno on a good day and impossible to do so when he’s like this. At least that’s what Renjun reasons, maybe a little to ease his bad conscience, when he pulls him in to press their lips together.

Jeno instantly arches into it, one hand settling on Renjun’s hip as he nimbly edges him back against the armrest of the sofa.

Fingers tangling into the seam of his shirt, Jeno’s wet tongue slips its way into Renjun’s mouth, confident enough to believe it distract the elder from the way his half hard cock presses up against the side of Renjun's thigh, at the subtle change of position.

Renjun decides to let him prevail as for now. If only for that fact that he thinks it’s cute.

Jeno is cute, especially when he’s like this. Ever so overeager, in the way he touches, in the way he kisses, and when he allows him, even in the way he fucks. it drives Renjun mad in the sweetest kind of way.

A puff of hot air hits his lips when Jeno pulls back, going on to press sloppy kisses against the line of Renjun’s jaw, down to the underside of it, and even lower to the column of his neck.

Head dropping back against the armrest with a soft thud, Renjun lets his eyes fall shut, raising his palm to slip up under Jeno’s hoodie and settle low on his back.

“Renjunnie.” Jeno’s hot breath meets his collar bones when he pulls back to mumble against his skin. “We’re in the living room.”

Renjun doesn’t open his eyes, and even though he can feel the way Jeno shifts position multiple times atop him, he takes his time to draw out a quiet, “So?”

“So.” Jeno echoes, slipping his palms up under Renjun’s shirt to trace lingering touches against his stomach. “I don’t want anyone to walk in while I’m fucking you.”

Arching into it when one of Jeno’s finger brush against his nipple reflexively, Renjun twists his hand into the seam of Jeno’s hoodie to pull him back. He goes easily, hands leaving burning imprints in their wake when he withdraws them from under Renjun’s shirt.

“Who said anything about you fucking me?” Renjun asks, more tongue-in-cheek than anything. He blinks his eyes open, studying Jeno’s lax expression, the way his bottom lip flushes cherry red under the pressure of his teeth. And then, because he can already feel blood rushing through his ears and adrenalin pump through his body - and because Jeno _likes_ this – he raises his hand to pat Jeno’s cheek twice, adding, a little meaner than before, “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Be good.”

Jeno’s cheeks take on a rosy color and his fingers flex around nothing where they rest against his thighs, as though he wants to touch. And god, does Renjun want him to, just as much – maybe even more – wants to feel the pads of his fingers run over every inch of his skin, wants them _inside_, working him open.

It might be a little selfish but Renjun has always been obsessed with the way Jeno’s fingers feel so much better inside of him than his own ever could. It’s a rule of thumb, an unspoken agreement, one that says Jeno isn’t allowed to get him off without at least having put a finger up his ass. Renjun blames his dumb omega brain when sometimes, during busy weeks – when every finger he uses, every toy, no matter the size, just isn’t enough – he secretly wishes for Jeno to have another spurt.

Maybe, it’s more than just _a little_ selfish.

But, just as much, it’s adequate. Jeno is selfish in his own ways, Renjun has come to learn.

“Come on, what are you waiting for.” One arm comes up to curl around Jeno’s neck whilst the fingers of his free palm close around his biceps, over the material of his hoodie, squeezing lightly. “Make those muscles of yours useful. Carry me.”

Jeno doesn’t waste a second to curl his hands around Renjun’s middle, lifting him up with skillful ease. He makes his way to their rooms, almost stumbling over his own feet when Renjun starts kissing along his neck.

The second Renjun’s back hits the duvet, finally in the confinement of his own room, Jeno pries his legs open to settle between them.

He slips his hands up under his own hoodie. Renjun watches as the piece of clothing hits the floor next to his bed, quickly accompanied by Renjun’s own shirt after Jeno sheds him of it just the same.

And just like that Jeno’s hands are everywhere, running up his sides and along his rib cage, brushing over his nipples, and the most sensitive spot of his neck.

Renjun relishes the attention, right before the last piece of sense kicks back in, and he remembers that Jeno is so much more beautiful tamed than he could ever be feral.

Slipping his hand into Jeno’s hair, he pulls him in until they’re close enough for their breaths to mingle. Predictably, Jeno tries to lean in further, the whine he lets out, sweet in Renjun’s ears when he tightens his grip to hold him in place.

“I want you to finger me.” Renjun mutters, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Can you do that?”

Jeno nods eagerly, fingers already reaching for the waistband of Renjun’s sweatpants blindly, hooking his thumb into them in a fruitless attempt to discard them.

Renjun teasingly rolls his eyes at that. It’s perhaps a little meaner than necessary.

“Not like that.” He uncurls his fingers from Jeno’s hair, running them down his neck and then even further, until they rest against his chest. With a gentle nudge to it, he says, “Off.”

Slipping out of his sweatpants and underwear, he makes a point to keep Jeno from doing the same by pressing him back against the headrest of his bed. Hands settle around his hips when Renjun slips into Jeno’s lap, the rough drag of sweatpants against his half hard cock making him draw in a shaky breath.

He’s so _wet_, he is sure he must be leaving dark spots on the grey cloth of Jeno’s sweatpants.

Jeno slips his hand up Renjun’s back, settling them against the arch of his neck, gaze darting down to Renjun’s lips. He’s never been good at being subtle.

Renjun curls his fingers around one of his wrists, corners of his mouth twitching with condescending smile. “That’s not what I asked for, Jeno.”

He drags Jeno’s hand off, the other one dropping back down to his hips subsequently, and pulls it closer to his face. Jeno watches, wide-eyed, as Renjun drags his lips against the tips of his fingers, darting his tongue out, salty layer dissolving against the tip.

His hips twitch up as though reflexively, when Renjun puts two of his fingers into his mouth, all the way to the second knuckle. Jeno lays listlessly whilst he lets Renjun do with his fingers as he pleases; pressing his tongue everywhere he can get to, sucking on them as though he’s trying to prove a point, until they’re entirely soaked in spit.

The way Jeno’s mouth drops open when Renjun withdraws them again, makes a heaven sent idea pop into his head. He presses Jeno’s fingers past his own lips before the younger even seems to realize what his happening.

The keen, muffled around the digits in his mouth, is enough to prompt Renjun to try and press them even deeper. Jeno jaw starts working around his fingers immediately, hips twitching up once again.

“_Shit_, Jeno, that’s so hot.” Renjun blurts, pressing his hips down against the bulge in Jeno’s sweatpants, slick leaking out of him at the stimulation.

Renjun marvels at the way that Jeno sucking on his own fingers with reddening cheeks, can make his cock rock hard and slick with precum, only for so long. After all, there’s another place where he desperately needs those fingers to be.

Leaning in, Renjun’s lips brush against Jeno’s jaw when he says, “Put them in now.”

Slick fingers run down Renjun’s back, before spreading his cheeks apart. He can’t help but shudder when Jeno presses two fingers against the wetness around his rim, rubbing them in, and spreading slickness along his perineum, tips of his fingers gracing Renjun’s balls.

“You’re so wet.” Jeno says, voice rough. Pinching his eyes shut, he adds another finger to the slickness, rubbing them against Renjun’s skin until he feels dripping wet everywhere. “I wanna fuck you so bad. Please- please, Renjun, I wanna-“

Renjun curls a hand around Jeno’s jaw, pads of his fingers pressing against is flushed cheeks, to make him look at him. “You’re so big, it’s gonna hurt, baby. Be good and loosen me up for your cock first.”

Renjun chokes on a moan when Jeno presses two fingers in at once. He pushes back against the touch, falling against Jeno’s chest to ease the angle and make it easier to fuck himself back against them properly.

When Jeno starts scissoring them, he rubs the fingers of the other hand against his rim to make him relax. “You’re really tight.”

“Mmm, haven’t been fucked in a while.” Renjun mumbles against his collarbones, pressing his lips against the heated skin. “Can’t wait to use your cock, better than any toy, Jeno-yah.”

Working his hips back against Jeno’s fingers in slow circles makes his flushed cock drag against Jeno’s, trapped in the confinement of his sweatpants. The double stimulation makes Renjun light headed, slow circles turning into nothing but a light shift of his hips whenever Jeno tries to press his fingers in deeper.

A wet pant drops from Renjun lips, when Jeno grace his prostate. He hates how responsive he is suddenly, how good Jeno smells, sweeter than he did before, stronger too, in a way that burns through Renjun’s nose.

How badly he wants Jeno to press him against the mattress and take what isn’t his, suddenly.

It’s been over a year after all. Renjun had stupidly forgotten how strong alpha pheromones are, how badly they mess with his head.

Jeno pulls his fingers out completely, fucking them back in, roughly enough to make Renjun’s whole body move with it.

Renjun’s can’t help the way his mouth drops open around a low moan, he’s sure Jeno’s chest must be shiny with spit by now, the same way he can feel slick dripping past the fingers in his ass and onto Jeno’s leg.

_He’s so messy. _

With a mewl, he sinks his teeth into Jeno’s collarbone when the younger bluntly fucks his fingers in again, unable to refrain from stuttering out a soft, “_Alpha_.”

Jeno’s fingers still inside of him, before he withdraws them completely, wet squeaky sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. It clears Renjun’s head, though not enough for him to bring up the willpower to drag his head from Jeno’s chest and look at him.

Jeno swallows audibly, he hesitates, unsure what to say. “Renjun, I-“

The sober drag of his voice is enough to snap Renjun out of his headspace. He heaves himself up with his palms on Jeno’s chest, leaning back to take a proper look at him.

The thing is, Jeno isn’t your _typical_ alpha.

Renjun isn’t your typical omega either. He can be though.

There’s something mind numbing easy and giving in caving in under someone’s touch, more so than taking control could ever be.

He isn’t sure if Jeno can though, if Jeno even has an ounce of dominance in him.

He almost has to though. Renjun has never heard of an Alpha that wasn’t assertive during ruts, unspoken if it’s even physically possible for them to be anything but.

But then again, Jeno isn’t your typical alpha.

Renjun will have to try and find out eventually. _And, god, does he want to._

For now, though, it’s more than enough for him to curl his hands around Jeno’s jaw, and connect their lips. Let Jeno groan into his mouth when Renjun forces it open with his tongue, licking into it. They make out messily for far too long, considering the way Renjun is still dripping wet and Jeno’s cock keeps pressing up against him ever subtle change of position.

“You’re so good to me.” Renjun mutters against Jeno’s lips, when he pulls back to catch his breath. “Do everything I say, like a good little alpha.”

Jeno hums. “I’m good?”

“Mhmm. Wanna keep being good?”

“_Please_.”

Renjun easily manhandles Jeno until he’s flat against the sheets, peppering kissed down his chest, dragging his tongue across his nipples, and sucking a mark into his hipbone that he sure will regret tomorrow morning. Predictably, Jeno squirms under all the attention, whines against the side of the pillow, first curled into the sheets and buckling his hips up in a seek for friction.

Renjun hooks two fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants to pull them off, dropping them to the floor without looking.

When he pushes Jeno’s legs apart to settle between them, Jeno goes easily, legs falling open at a simple nudge.

The whine he lets out when Renjun nuzzles his nose against the outline of his cock through his underwear, is low and needy. Renjun does it again, just that this time, it’s his spit slick lips against the wet spot where the head of his cock had been leaking precum.

“So big, Jeno.” Renjun says, trying to suck at the head through the layer of cloth. He curls both his hands around Jeno’s thighs when the younger starts writhing too much, smiling against the outline of his cock at the displeased whine Jeno can’t seem to stifle. “You could ruin me, Jeno-yah. But you won’t, right?”

Before he even gives Jeno the chance to stutter out a response, Renjun pulls his underwear off. His cock hits the humid air around them, swollen and red, and so wet, it’s dripping precum all the way down to its base.

The thought of sucking him off right now, makes Renjun’s mouth water.

But that won’t do, at least not right now. Renjun likes talking too much.

“Will you let me ruin you instead?” He teases, well aware that, at this point, he won’t be able to get a coherent response out of Jeno anyway. “Hm, Alpha? Will you?”

The way Jeno’s back arches off the bed when Renjun curls his fingers around his cock, is mesmerizing. His mouth drops open around a silent moan, fingers curling and uncurling against the duvet.

Renjun presses his thumb against the slit, spreading precum down his length with a slow flick of his wrist.

“Look.” He says, at the next stroke.

Jeno’s abs flex when he leans up to do so, muscles shaking under the strain of holding himself up. Locking eyes with him briefly, Renjun shoots him a quick smile, before he leans down, enough so for his lips to linger barely an inch above Jeno’s cock.

Once he’s sure he has Jeno’s complete attention on him, Renjun let’s a big shiny glob of spit drip past his lips, right onto the head of Jeno’s cock, before pressing the tip of his tongue into his slit. Jeno’s hips twitch up, low moan dropping from his lips, as Renjun works it over his cock quickly.

“Look.” Renjun repeats, pinching Jeno’s hip. “Now you’re almost as wet as I am. _Cute_.”

Jeno’s mouth drops open, “Renjun– _Renjun_, please, I need–“

Renjun curls his fingers around Jeno’s cock lazily, delivery a light slap to his thigh to get his attention. “Show me how good you’re gonna fuck me, first, baby. Fuck my hand.”

Jeno starts moving his hips instantly. It makes something hot burn through Renjun, slick dripping from his rim at the sight of Jeno thrusting up into his hand, just from being told to.

Slow and deliberate quickly escalates into hectic and sloppy, as well as Jeno whining into the side of his arm, telling Renjun that _it’s too much_, _please, please, please_.

Pressing the fingers of his other hand against the base of Jeno’s cock, Renjun can already feel his knot forming. It doesn’t exactly come as a surprise, not with the way it looks painful with how hard he is.

“Jeno-yah.” Renjun teases, moving his hand to meet Jeno’s thrusts. “Gonna pop a knot before you’re even in me?”

Jeno outright sobs at that, barely manages to choke out a strangled, ”_No_.”

“No?” Renjun moves his hand faster, feels Jeno’s knot pulse hotly whenever the side of his fist brushes up against it. “You’re not about to pop a knot just from my hand? I can feel it, just wanna knot something so bad, hm, puppy? That’s all alpha’s are good for, anyway.”

“Please don’t make me.” Jeno mutters weakly, shaking his head desperately, far contrast from the way the rest of his body lays completely still. “Please, Renjun, please don’t. I can’t, I need-“

Renjun indulges him, if only because a part in him is actually scared Jeno might come too soon. The other one is just as desperate to finally let Jeno split him open, as he is.

Climbing up into Jeno’s lap, Renjun places one palm against his chest, whilst reaching for Jeno’s cock with the other. Curling his fingers around the shaft, he can feel the way Jeno’s cock jumps when he rubs the sensitive cock head against his wet rim.

Jeno starts buckling his hips, too impatient for the way Renjun spreads their mixed slick along his skin lazily.

“Should I even let you fuck me?” Renjun wonders, tightening his grip on Jeno’s cock until he stops moving below him. With a few slow sways of his hips, Renjun rubs his ass back against Jeno’s cock, letting the tip slip inside, before withdrawing again. “What if I made you knot a fleshlight instead, would you like that? Would be less of a hassle, at least. It’d be hot too, make you eat your own cum out after.”

“Stop teasing.” Jeno mutters, reaching out to brush the pads of his fingers against Renjun’s stomach. “I can smell how bad you want it, please stop teasing.”

Renjun wants to bite back, tease some more, tickle a more satisfying reaction out of Jeno. Instead he sinks down on his cock completely, muttering a promising, “Next time.”

Jeno’s reaction is more satisfying that anything he could ever achieve verbally anyway. Eyes screwing shut, he twists against the sheets. The low moan that drops from his lips is _too_ loud but at this point, Jeno doesn’t seem to care.

“Fuck, Renjun, _baby_.” He gasps, thrusting up into him. His hands curl around Renjun’s hips for something to hold onto, so tightly, Renjun is sure he’ll be counting marks tomorrow. “So tight, so _wet_. I wanna–“

“Don’t get greedy, now.” Renjun muses, pinching one of Jeno’s nipples until the younger tries to twist out from under his touch. “You don’t call the shots, here. I do. Let me use you like a good boy.”

Jeno rubs the side of his head against the pillow with a whine, breathing out, almost soft enough for Renjun to miss it, “_Please, alpha_.”

Renjun doesn’t miss it. His cheeks burn hot at the simplest mention of the word, hips pressing down reflexively. The pit of his stomach curls with something embarrassingly familiar.

“God, Jeno. That’s so fucked up.” Renjun groans, starting to rock his hips in a slow rhythm, palm meeting Jeno’s hip when he tries to thrusts up into him. “Calling me alpha, letting me push you around like you’re just there for me to fuck myself on. You’re the most messed up thing I know.”

Maybe it’s a little unfair. They’re both messed up, if anything.

Renjun just as much as Jeno. If not more.

Times where he’s tainted his search history with porn that is less conventional than anything him and Jeno could ever even think of doing, right after he helped Jeno out the very first time, crosses his mind.

Or Jaemin’s close-to-disgusted expression when Renjun quietly asked him if he’d ever thought about what it would feel like to fuck an alpha, one night.

_Why the fuck would I think about that? _Jaemin had retorted.

It still rings through Renjun mind sometimes, even when he knows he didn’t mean it like that.

“You’re gonna let me use you, right, alpha?” Renjun mutters, rolling his hips back with more vigor. It’s embarrassing, but he’s chasing his orgasm already. _It’s been so long_. “Let me use you to get myself off. Maybe if you’re good, I’m gonna let you come inside me too. Let you _knot_ me.“

Jeno’s back arches off the bed with a groan at that. Pressing his hips back until his cheeks meet Jeno’s hips, Renjun stays like that; cock buried deep inside of him and rolling his hips in slow torturous circles which he knows will make Jeno more putty in his hands than he already is.

“You’d like that right?” He states, flicking Jeno’s nipple to get his attention. “Dumb little mutt just wants a warm hole to knot. Doesn’t matter which one.”

“Yours.” Jeno whines, hips quivering with how much he’s trying to keep them still. “Just yours. Only yours, Renjun, _a-alpha_.”

Seemingly unsure what to do with himself, his hands leave Renjun’s hips to roam across his skin instead. When his thumb catches onto one of his nipples, he takes both of his nubs between his fingers, tweaking them until Renjun’s back arches.

Renjun curls his fingers around Jeno’s wrist, pressing them back against the sheets next to his face and leaning in. Jeno moans into the kiss when Renjun presses their lips together, while simultaneously rocking his hips back.

It’s more bite than anything, the wet slide of their tongues doing poorly at drowning out the desperate sounds they share between them. Composure long lost, Renjun rocks his hips desperately, unbothered by the way Jeno meets him hallways through. The drag of Jeno’s swelling knot against his rim, doing wonders at pushing him closer to the edge.

“Are you gonna come quickly, puppy?” Renjun pants against Jeno’s lips, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth desperately. “I’m gonna come soon, haven’t had it in so long. Your knot is so big, already. _God_, Jeno, you're so hot.“

Sinking back one last time, Renjun curls his hands around Jeno’s jaw to keep him close - as thought he could go anywhere trapped beneath him. They sync up, the lazy swirls of Renjun’s hip with Jeno’s shallow thrusts.

Jeno starts panting against his skin when his knot swells up, enough so to lock him inside of Renjun for the better. It doesn’t take much longer, not with them lazily moving against each other, and the heat in Renjun’s stomach building up steadily.

“Be a good boy, alpha.” Renjun encourages, softly. “Cum for me.”

Jeno’s lips drop open for Renjun to do as he pleases. He comes with Renjun sucking on his tongue, the feeling of warm cum spurting inside of him pushing Renjun over the edge just a few seconds later.

They try to catch their breaths for a little too long, chests heaving against each other heavily. Renjun heaves himself up eventually, wanting to get something to wipe them clean before he remembers he can’t.

He groans, looking at Jeno again, who’s staring back at him with a dopey smile on his lips, hair standing in every direction and a healthy flush on his cheeks.

Apparently, Renjun had forgotten how unfairly pretty Jeno looks post-orgasm. It’s evil. He kind of really wants to kiss him.

“Jesus, I hate it when you knot me.” He says instead, rubbing a hand through his disheveled hair. “I can’t stand having to stare at your stupid face until it finally goes down.”

Jeno laughs at that, eyes turning into little crescents. “Wish I could say the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> talk to me about how jeno = absolute best boy on [twitter](https://twitter.com/plumjsung) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/plumjsung) and don't forget to spread the renjun sexy agenda, pls thank you, ily <3


End file.
